Weekend at Birdo's
by juicydickhugger
Summary: After a freak accident, Birdo is dead! How can Yoshi pass this off before everyone discovers the truth?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Yoshi travelled from his home on Yoshi's Island to Birdo's house because he was very interested in getting freaky with that beautiful egg spitting creature. His bludgeoning rod got hard at the thought of it as he knocked on the door to Birdo's tropical house. Birdo opened the door and was very happy to see Yoshi, and noticed his twenty-five inch erect penis standing up. Birdo made a sound of satisfaction as Yoshi came inside the house and sat on the couch.

Birdo moved in closer as Yoshi could not anticipate what was about to happen next. His dick was about to get sucked off by whom he considered to be the most attractive creature in the Mushroom Kingdom. He wondered what all of the other Yoshis would think as Birdo's mouth hole started to suck Yoshi off. Yoshi was in heaven right now as his dick was getting sucked on, and then he came hard, filling Birdo's mouth hole with his green sperm.

Birdo detached from Yoshi's Willy Wonka, and went to the bathroom to clean up. Yoshi cleaned off his pecker with a nearby towel when all of a suddent he heard a loud thud sound filling his ears. Yoshi jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom and found the most shocking thing: Birdo… was… DEAD! He started to cry as he wondering what he could have done to stop Birdo from dying. He wondered who could have done this, and wondered if there was any way possible to avenge Birdo's death. Then, he got another idea. A dark idea in his head as his sushi roll got hard again. Yoshi looked at Birdo's lifeless body and positioned himself accordingly.

Yoshi inserted his dongle in Birdo's A-hole, and started fucking away. He felt the tightness on his cock intensify and Birdo's still warm body was providing. Yoshi was about to cum again, and filled Birdo's butt cavity with more penis juice. But Yoshi couldn't last long as he heard a knock at the front.

"Hello? It's-a me, Mario!"

Yoshi was shocked. What was he going to do? He couldn't explain what happened, could he? Well, he had an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and used them to cover Birdo's glazed eyes. Yeah, this was totally going to work.


	2. Chapter 2: peach expands dong

Mario and Peach were in Birdo's house, greeting Yoshi and Birdo who were sitting on the couch in which they were sitting upopn. Yoshi had already put away his penis back into his penis shelf, while Birdo was sitting normally as if nothing had happened.

"Well, Yoshi, it seems you and Birdo have finally made it official, haven't you?" Peach asked.

Yoshi made a happy noice, trying not to reveal what had happened to his fuckbuddy. He was twitching a little in his pants, looking at Peach's massive tits. Her dress did very little to hold back as her ttitys bounced with each movement.

"I'm-a so happy," Mario said. "Now me and-a Peach can finally do a-what we wanted to-a do with you Yoshi. C'mon-a, Peech."

Mario started to disrobe, revealing his pudgy, naked body. Yoshi took a look at Mario's mushroom, which was standing at seventeen inches erect. Yoshi made a sound of wonder and amazement at Mario's Italian love hammer, while Peach was started to get nude too. Yoshi's dick was getting hard as Peach's tits became free from their clotherd prison, but Yoshi was in for a real surprise and he looked at her lower body. What Yoshi saw made his eyes literally pop out of his sockets: Peach… had a dick! And not just any dick, but a thirty inch royal rumblr! And her balls were almost as big, too! No wonder Peach wore such puffy dresses!

"Yeah, I know," Mario said, "Surprised a-me, too! But we're going to-a show you a-why you're in for the time of your-a life!"

"Hope youre ready!" Peach said, swinging her cock from left to right.


	3. Chapter 3: Yoshi Love it in the Egg Hole

Mario was fucking Peach in the ass, who was busy jerking off her cock. Yoshi got an erection again and started to fuck Birdo to go along with it. Birdo's body was getting colder, which was starting to affect Yoshi as he could smell the deadness. He tried to hold back, but eventually threw up all over Birdo. His technicolor vomit coated the egg spitting creature's body as he pulled out of Birdo's anus.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed. "You alright Yoshi?"

Yoshi nodded, trying not to throw up again. He started to masturbate over Birdo's corpse as Mario pulled out of Peach's ass hole.

"Now it's your turn," Peach said as she shoved her cock into Yoshi's egg hole. The thick battering ram pummeled Yoshi's fart cavern as Yoshi grasped onto the couch cushion. "You're so tight, Yoshi!"

Peach fired her cum bullet into Yoshi's tunnel of love while Mario started to give Petch the reach around. She pulled her cock from out of Yoshi, who was squirting Peach's semen out of his ass and onto her balls.

"Are you ready for the next round?" Peach asked, still erect. Mario was also erect, as was Yoshi. The three started to swordfight each other, swinging their cocks at one another and ejaculating all over each other. It was an amazing cum party as Yoshi bathed in all of Peach and Mario's semen. But just as they were about to go another round, Bowser busted into the house!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "Nice party you're having! Now it's my turn to get in on the fun!"

Bowser took out his cock, a thirty-eight inch, spiked cock that looked like it was on fire. He approached Mario and swung his cock at him, knocking the portly plumber to the wall. Peach stood up and walked up to Bowser, embracing his massive cock.

"Looks like you're about to be THUNDER CUCKED, Mario!" Bowser said to Mario as Bowser inserted his penis into Peach's asshole. He enjoyed pounding the princess's anal cavity, but was met with a big surprise as he eventually pulled out. Peach began to shit, and it was not a solid snake, but a liquid snake as diarrhea pulsated out of her asshole and onto Bowser's cock.

"What the fuck?!" Bowser roared. His dick was all covered in shit as Peach kept pooping all over the place. Bowser vomited fiery puke all over the couch, setting it and Birdo on fire. The couch and Birdo burned to an ash as Yoshi got an idea. He snuck up on Bowser and started to fuck the Koope King in the rectum.

"YOU!" Bowser said. "What are you- RARGH! It burns!"

Yoshi then came, filling Bowser up with super cum. Mario took a mega mushroom, which caused his dick to grow to one hundred inches, and swung his cock like a baseball bat, hitting Bowser and knocking him into the stratosphere. Bowser was in space and because he could not breathe, his head exploded and he died.

"Wow," Peach said. "That… was crazy…"

"Let's-a go!" Mario said.

Mario and Peach got dressed and left to go back home. Yoshi was all alone now, now that Birdo was dead for sure. Yoshi wondered what he could do next, and then he an idea: Go to Hyrule.

THE END.


End file.
